


gay shit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abandoned stuff from a fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of his hands tangles into your hair, pulling your head sideways as he kisses along your jugular. His hands move to the bottom of your shirt, lifting it teasingly. Instead, his hands wander underneath, tracing up your chest and spine. Your skin tingles where his fingers touch you and you moan quietly into his mouth as he removes his lips from yours to pull your shirt over your head.

"No." You murmur, covering your abdomen with your arms and curling in on yourself. "I'm not- don't- don't freak out."

"What - you don't have two dicks or somethin', do you?" He laughs, before his expression turns into something more serious; he touches your arms tentatively, moving them away from your chest.

You laugh bitterly, looking down at your hands. "I've got scars too."

He puts two fingers under your chin, tilting your face up. He traces your scarred skin again, studying it almost clinically. "Who did this to you?"

You shiver, closing your eyes as his fingers trail across every inch of your chest. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past-"

"Who did this to you?" He repeats his question more insistently, fingers pressing at your pectorals.

You take a shaky breath, his fingers pushing your chin up further. "My father- when I was younger; used to call me mutant and beat me. He- he never really loved my mother - blamed her for my funny eyes and my brother's disability."

"Where is he now?" Eridan asks, betraying no hint of emotion.

Your breathing hitches and you gulp. "He's dead."

He doesn't respond, tilting your chin to face him again. His hands move to the sides of your face and he kisses you - gentle and calm. "What's the real reason you can't say you love me?" He asks in that low purr of his, completely predatory.

"I- I already told you. You s-screwed around with me for too long." Now your voice is shaking too, and your pulse is racing at an unnatural rate.

He kisses you just behind your ear, right where the blood passes beneath your skin. "And the real reason?" He bites your earlobe lightly, hands reaching your pants and tugging at the waistband.

"W-what're you doing?" You grip his bedsheets tightly as he unzips your pants and grabs a small tube from his drawer. “What- what’s that?”

“The real reason?” He squirts a small amount of the liquid into his hands, rubbing them together.

“There- there isn’t a-another reason.” You attempt to lie as he tugs your pants off, leaving you completely naked and pliant in his hands.

He takes his own shirt off and loosens his pants, leaving them about halfway down his thighs. “Don’t lie to me, Sol. I don’t like lyin’.” He spreads your legs and you let him as his hand moves between them.

“That’s f-funny, ‘cause you- you seem to do it a lot.” You bite your lip to keep from screaming out as his wet fingers touch your skin, sliding upwards teasingly.

He chuckles quietly, lubing himself up. “Stop tryin’ to avoid the question, Sol.” He grinds closer, rubbing aggravatingly against you.

“I’m not- I’m not a-avoiding anything.” You gasp as he slides his head in, taking your dick in his hand. Fuck, those fingers aren’t just talented at guitar.

“What’s the real reason, Sol?” He slides a little further in, hands working away as you moan, hands tightening on the bedsheets gripped between your fingers. “C’mon, you can take a little more than _this_ , can’t you?” He laughs tauntingly, pulling at your lip with the thumb of his free hand. “Tell me the real reason you can’t say it.”

His fingers work away at the base of your dick, stroking up the shaft lightly. “B-because I’m scared.” You pant as he pushes further in, grinding his hips in time with yours. “I-I’m scared that if- if I tell you, you’ll treat me the way he treated her, and- and- _fuck_!” You come hot and fast across his fingers, but he still grinds his hips closer, kissing your neck.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” He purrs in your ear. “And you owe me new bedsheets.”

You feel yourself start to harden again and so does he. “Aren’t you- aren’t you going to do something with that information? After you- you pestered me so long for it?” He does that sultry chuckle, wiping his hand on his discarded shirt and pouring more lube into his palm.

Instead he uses it on the base of his own dick as he grinds one last time, coming with little other than a breathless gasp. He slides out, wiping his come out of your ass with his shirt. You buck your hips into his hand, moaning desperately, but he shakes his head, grinning wickedly. “I’ve got a better idea.” He kneels on the floor, spreading your legs and tracing his fingers up your thighs.

“Wh-what are you-” Your question is answered by him taking the head of your dick between his nearly perfect Cupid’s bow lips with a sly smirk. Fuck, those do a _lot_ more than just looking pretty. His tongue works away at your dick while your hands fist in his hair as you gasp out short, shallow breaths. “Fuck, Eridan- I-I- fuck fuck _fuck._ ” His tongue slides up your shaft as his fingers slide up your asshole and you moan his name, fingers tightening into his hair.

You come into his mouth and he swallows easily, standing and wiping his grinning mouth. “Your turn.”

You shake your head, feeling slightly dizzy from your second orgasm. “I c-can’t- I-”

“What, did you think I’d just let you sit back and enjoy? I’m not just goin’ to sit here and jack _myself_ off. Stop talkin’ and put your pretty little lips to some use.” You crawl off the bed, still reeling, and his fingers curl into your hair, guiding your mouth to the head of his dick.

You part your lips, taking it in your mouth. You slide your tongue over the top of it, tasting him. He lets out a small moan, hands tightening almost painfully in your hair. You take this as encouragement, taking more of it into your mouth and licking with short flicks of your tongue at the base. He bucks his hips and arches his back, painfully hard in your mouth; your hand fumbles for the lube behind you and you squirt some across your fingers, sliding them up his hole.

You can feel him pulsing in your mouth. He lasts a lot longer than you from experience, but as soon as your fingers start to work, he comes hot and heavy in your mouth. You wipe your lips and he takes a second to catch his breath, nodding. “Not too bad.”

You crawl back onto his bed, eyelids drooping. “Not too bad? That was fucking _amazing_. Pretty good for a first time, if you ask me.”

He flops down over you, back of his head on your chest. “No one asked you.” He laughs the snorting laugh, closing his eyes.

You smush his face with your non-lube-y hand, drowsily covering you both with his bedsheets. “I guess there’s probably no chance of us finishing that movie, is there?”

“Nope.” He drawls as you card your fingers through his hair. “But at least we solved the problem ‘a your virginity.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Eridan: Dirty talk.**

You wake up only to realise Sollux isn't lying next to you. You twist around in your sheets to see him stood by the window, still naked, taking a drag from a cigarette. 

You move up behind him, hooking your chin over his shoulder and kissing his collarbone. "Hey, you ready to go again?" 

He stubs his cigarette out as you start to rub against his ass. You take his dick in your hand, waiting until he's hard and moaning desperately, completely bypassing words. 

You take your hand away and he moves his own hands towards it, so close to spilling over. "Not so fast." You growl through gritted teeth, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them behind his back. "I want you kneelin' in front 'a me. Screamin' and beggin' me for it." You tighten your grip on his wrists, teeth grazing his ear. "I want you hard and desperate as I finally grant you mercy, penetratin' you from behind while I jack you off. I want you screamin' with ecstasy as you finally let go; screamin' until you're reduced to nothin' but hoarse moans 'a my name."

"Fucking hell, ED, just do it." He gasps, fingers clawing into your thighs. You laugh, stroking his shaft teasingly with your dry fingertips. His fingers tighten into your skin and he bites his lip, muffling the desperate noises he's making. 

"I don't see you on your knees." You reply blandly and you wait until he's whimpering and kneeling before you lube up your fingers, skating them carefully around the rim of his hole. 

You lube your already hard dick up, grinding against him until he's reduced to only screams. You slide yourself in, finally moving your hand to his dick and jacking him off as he moans your name and comes across your fingers. 

But you're not done. You thrust against him, licking his come off your fingers and penetrating him further. He continues to moan your name out as your wet fingers grip his dick, feeling it fill up with careful strokes of your thumb. 

"Moanin's not enough, you dirty little whore." You whisper harshly as his fingers grip into your thighs hard enough to leave a mark. "I want you whimperin'; tremblin' against me like the disgustin' slut you are. I want you to whimper my name while I fuck you mercilessly and you beg me to touch you - your dick throbbin' against my fingers." You grin slyly, working at his base with your fingers as his asshole tightens around your dick. "Looks like you're getting close." 

"Fuck, I-I want you to- to touch me. I want you to do all- all those things- fuck-" He gasps as you thrust into him, moving in just a little further. You stroke your fingers over the head of his dick and you come around the same time as him, leaving him whimpering as you pull out, panting heavily. 

"You're good with your tongue. Now, I want you to use it until I'm fully hard in your mouth, and just as you're ready to send me over the edge, I want you to let me go and get down on your hands and knees. You've got to do exactly that, no matter how much I beg you to finish, okay?" He nods shakily and you release him, allowing him to get down in front of you as you stand up, regaining your breath. 

You tangle your fingers into his hair, impatiently pulling him towards your increasingly hard dick. He flicks his tongue along the shaft of it, taking more of it between his lips until he reaches the base and you gasp, yanking on his hair. "That's enough. On your hands and knees."

You lube your hard dick and grip his hips, grinding up and sliding in hard and fast. He starts to whimper your name as his hole tightens and you come into his ass. You grab his shoulders and he gasps for breath, still moaning. "No- I don't think I can- can go again." 

"On your back." You ignore him, flipping him onto his back and exposing his hardening dick. You've spent too much time pleasuring yourself. 

"No- fuck- I can't-" His protests turn into moans as you take it in your mouth, squeezing slightly with your lips and licking along it with short flicks of your tongue. You slide two fingers into his tight hole, using your leftover come as lube. 

You slide a third finger in and move your lips further along his dick as he comes with a whimpering moan of your name, hot and heavy, into your mouth. You swallow, licking your lips and fingers and lying down on your back next to him. "Can't go again my ass." You mutter, taking his hand and kissing his cheek lightly. 

"That was- that was- fuck, that was good." He rolls onto his side, pressing his lips to yours. 

You pull back an inch, feeling your dick getting impatiently hard again. "Hey," You murmur, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Want to go on top?" You don't tend to sub, but you shamefully enjoy if from time to time. 

He straddles you in answer, squirting some lube onto his fingers and spreading your legs, slipping his fingertips teasingly into your hole. You feel your dick harden further and you moan impatiently as he continues to fleetingly touch your hole, taunting away. He waits until you're nearing the point of an orgasm before lubing himself up, moaning and taking his time while he touches himself, leaving you breathless and impatient. 

"Fuck, just- I need you i-inside me- now." You gasp as his fingers slide up, manipulating you and skilfully reducing you to pathetic moans. He slides his fingers out and you beg him to touch you again as he wipes them across your leg, laughing quietly. 

"Not so talkative now, are you?" He touches the head of your dick with his fingertips and you whimper his name, your own hands desperately reaching to jack yourself off. "Hands behind your back. You kept me in agony while you played, and I plan to do exactly the same. You're already begging and moaning. I want you screaming. I want you screaming as you realise you're just putty in my hands, and I could make you do anything I want right now. I want you screaming as I finally slide my dick in and thrust until I finally say you can let go. I want you left pathetically screaming my name as I grind relentlessly further, because we're not done until I say we're done, you filthy slut." He snarls while he pulls your lip down with his thumb and you nod desperately, saliva pooling in your mouth as he moves closer, the head of his dick grazing against your hole. 

He kisses your lips while he slides his head into your hole and you whimper into his open mouth. He knows exactly what you're thinking and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly, pulling your lip lightly with both of his as he slides in further. "What, you actually thought I'd let you go so soon?" He scoffs, thrusting harder until you're reduced to muffled screams against his lips. 

Your hands move towards your dick again, but he pins them down at either side of your head, trailing kisses down your neck and chest. "I told you. We're not done 'till I say we're done." Your entire body starts to tremble as his lips near your dick and he smirks, licking it slowly across the head as you desperately try to hold on, screaming as he pushes his dick in further, relentless as he said he would be. 

Your asshole tightens around his dick and with one final thrust he comes into your ass. Your hands itch to jack yourself off, but instead of releasing you his fingers tighten around your wrists. "I never said we were done." He pulls out, dick a hot, sticky mess. "I want you to clean this up. With only your tongue."

You eagerly oblige, hands clutching at his thighs to guide his dick into your mouth. You start to moan as you lick up his come and it smears across your lips. His dick starts to pulse and increases in hardness beneath your lips and you clutch tighter at his ass, taking more of it in your mouth, to stop yourself from jacking off. 

He fists one hand in your hair, pulling until you're looking up into his eyes. "Now, I've got something else for you to clean." He grabs one of your hands, pressing it between his legs so your fingers are touching his still-wet hole. "I want you to use that pretty little mouth of yours and clean this up." 

He bucks his hips forward enough for your tongue to reach his hole. You slide your tongue between his cheeks, drawing a line towards the increasingly hard base. You push your tongue up his hole, which tightens as he moans your name out and you push your tongue further in. 

You pull out when his hole is suitably clean, shaking hands moving desperately towards your own dick. His hand grips tighter in your hair, pulling painfully. "Not yet. I want you to suck me off. I want it to be slow and good." You nod obediently, securing your lips around the head of his dick. 

"It's not- it's not my fault if you- you come fast, virgin." You gasp as his fingers tighten even more in your hair. 

"Did I say you could talk, slut?" He growls as your lips pull teasingly at his dick. You moan as you lick along his hard shaft and he laughs. "That's it. Moan like the pathetic whore you are. You like subbing, don't you? Don't pretend like you don't love it, because I can tell from those pathetic little moans - you're enjoying this, aren't you?

He takes longer than before to come, and when he does you see stars as you swallow and he pushes you to the ground, leaving your painfully hard dick exposed. He strokes up the shaft lightly with his thumb and you moan as he whispers another "Not yet." 

He licks the come away from your hole with slow strokes of his tongue and you moan as his tongue scrapes the base of your dick. "P-please?" You whimper, fingers clutching at the back of his head as his tongue slides up, twisting and pulling. 

You scream his name as he flicks his tongue further up, sucking at your hole until you can't keep this up of fuck you're going to spill over fuck fuck fuck. 

He pulls out and licks the base of your hard dick as strokes up your thighs with his palms, smirking. "You can let go once I've got the whole thing in my mouth. You're going come fast. As soon as my tongue's on you, you'll let go whether you like it or not. You'll try to hold on but you won't last. You're just begging for my lips on your dick; for me to send you over to the edge. You want this so bad." He sighs the last part in a singsong voice, his lips less than an inch away from the head of your dick. "I'll send you over the edge in seconds." 

He takes your whole dick in his mouth, licking up and around the base of it. You let yourself go, coming with a burst of stars behind your eyes. You whimper as he swallows slowly, licking the come off the head of your dick and around his lips. 

He rolls onto his back, wiping his mouth with a sigh. "How was I?"

You smirk, rubbing a hand across his bare stomach. "Pretty fuckin' good, considerin' you were a virgin yesterday." 

"Shut up!" He laughs his champagne bubbles laugh, slapping your hand away as it moves towards his dick. 

You kiss his lips slowly, thumb and forefinger steepled beneath his chin. "Where d'you learn to talk like that, and _do_ all that?" You stare at him in amazement, because you really have no clue where he could know all that from. You briefly wonder what else he can do. 

He blushes lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "That was...probably the most difficult thing I've ever done. I genuinely had no clue what I was doing." He laughs that fucking laugh again, tracing patterns into the side of your neck with his fingertips. "I was half copying you and half just doing whatever felt right. I really wasn't sure about the whole getting you to lick the come out of my ass thing, to be honest, and-" 

You cut him off with another kiss, chuckling. "You talk too much. You were pretty fuckin' great, to be honest." 

He presses two fingers to your jugular, where your pulse is still racing. "Y'know what I realised?" He leans closer, half-lidding his heterochromatic eyes with a smirk. "You _like_ being on the bottom, don't you?" 

Now it's your turn to blush. You draw circles onto his thigh with your fingertips while his fingers continue to press against your neck. "It's sort'a a guilty pleasure 'a mine. It's not somethin' I do very often."

He kisses your nose, winking his brown eye. "Don't worry, Danny boy - your secret's safe with me." 

"Well...you've got to do that again sometime soon. And today _is_ Valentine's day..." You reach over him, grabbing one of your many blankets and draping it over your legs. You move your leg between his, rubbing it up against his cock. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Think we've got time for a quickie?" You mumble, fingers tightening in his hair as he works away at your neck. 

He grins, dropping you back to the floor, unzipping your pants in answer and licking his palm, which would not normally turn you on, but with _Eridan_ everything turns you on. 

His fingertips touch the base of your hardening dick lightly and he kisses you so you moan into his mouth instead. He replaces his lips with his other hand, raising his eyebrows. "Those two can't hear us, remember?" You nod obediently and he grins. "Good. Buckle up, Sol."

He unzips his own pants, pulling out his own hardening dick. He guides your hands down to it and you work away with your fingers until he moves your hands away impatiently and lifts you back up again. 

He nods to his hand covering your mouth. "Can I move this?" You nod tentatively and he takes it away, unbuttoning his shirt a little and pulling the fabric back around his neck. He guides your mouth to the exposed skin, one hand pulling your jeans further down. "You've got'a have somethin' to bite."

"Won't that hurt you?" You murmur, kissing the skin of his shoulder lightly. 

"I'll be fine, Sol." He tilts your chin to face him for a moment, pressing his lips to yours. "You're sure you're okay with this?" You nod and mumble a 'mhmm' into his shoulder. "And you're ready?" He waits until you make the same response as before. 

He slides the head of his dick in and you're already biting into his shoulder, muffling your screams as he slides in a little further. "We can stop if you want." He murmurs and you shake your head vigorously, adjusting your teeth on his skin because _fuck_ that feels so good and you don't want him to stop oh fuck fuck fuck. 

He thrusts further in, gasping and panting under his breath and your hole tightens around his dick, but he pushes even further in, your ragged breathing and Karkat's soft singing the only noises filling the cramped space behind the stage. He moves the hair away from your face where it sticks to your temple with sweat with gentle fingers and starts to work at your dick again with his other hand.

"You're lastin' a lot longer now." He remarks as he strokes up your dick with his calloused thumb as he thrusts until he's fully inside you and fuck your hole is so tight and his fingers _his fingers._

His come fills your ass around the same time yours jets across his fingers and you bite into his shoulder so hard that you taste a little blood. He winces slightly as he pulls out and you're already back on your feet and pushing him up against the wall. 

You roughly tug his trousers away, fingers already moving between his ass cheeks and him moaning desperately as your fingers slide up teasingly. You use your free hand to cover his mouth, pulling him back so you can whisper in his ear. "No noise, remember?"

You pull your fingers out, gripping his bare hip tight. You turn him around, grinding and rubbing your dick against his until you're both suitably hard. You push him back into his original position against the wall and put your hand back over his mouth. "You're going to scream, aren't you?" You smirk tauntingly. "Arm." You hold your bare forearm in front of his lips, just in case he needs something to bite. 

You slide the head of your dick in and he whimpers a little. You take his dick in your hand, pushing yours further up his tight hole. 

You bend him against the wall a bit more, thrusting until you're fully inside him and he's biting down on your arm _really fucking hard._

You give one final thrust as your fingers stroke up his shaft and your thumb slips over the head of his dick and he comes across your fingers with a quiet whimper. 

You come into his ass and see stars, breathing shallow and quick. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_One month ago_ **

**Sollux: Blush yourself into oblivion.**

"So...what am I supposed to do? Should I be, uh, posing? I feel like I should be posing." You scratch the back of your neck, watching him flip on the radio and open his sketchpad. 

He drops it on his bed, crouching down in front of you and fussing with your hair. "Calm down. Just sit and look pretty."

He presses his lips lightly to yours and you circle your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer and whining when he holds you off with two hands on your chest. 

"Not yet. Now, sit pretty." He murmurs, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. He sits back down on his bed and picks up his sketchpad along with a seemingly random pencil, but you know that probably isn't the case. Knowing Eridan, he probably picked it out through some extensive ritual including sundials and the blood of newborns. 

You shift uncomfortably as he sketches away, looking up at you every couple of seconds. Soft music filters through the shitty old radio on the edge of his desk.

_"Two ravens in the old oak tree, one for you and one for me_

_Bluebells in the late December, I see signs now all the time."_

You notice that he looks really cute when he's focused. He sticks his tongue out a little between his lips, occasionally stopping to sip his tea or adjust his glasses. "Sit still, Sol." He mutters when you continue to fidget, scratching your arm and coughing. 

You wring your hands together nervously, cheeks heating up. "How long do I sit here for?" You feel a little like you're under a microscope, because you suppose he'd be studying every detail of you right now and that freaks you out a little. 

"For as long as I want you to sit there." His lips tilt up in a cocky half-grin before his eyebrows crease in concentration and his eyes narrow at you momentarily. "Minor adjustment." He crouches back down in front of you, hands wandering to the hem of your shirt. 

You shake your head vigorously, batting his hands away. "No. That's not- I'm not-" You shrug half-heartedly, staring at your hands where they clench up on your knees. 

He grins wickedly, brushing a flick of your hair aside and pressing his lips to your ear. "But you're at your most beautiful when you're at your highest vulnerability."

You allow him to pull your shirt over your head, and when his hands carefully move lower, as if asking for permission, you don't stop him because he's Eridan and you never could stop him. He hesitantly takes each item of clothing, piling them up messily beside you, stopping when he reaches for your glasses. You nod, and he folds them in, resting them neatly atop the pile. 

"Lie down." He murmurs, touching your lips lightly with his graphite smudged thumb. 

You oblige, breathing shallow and thin. As he'd said, you feel completely vulnerable, but not at all beautiful. You want to cover yourself up, because you _know_ there's someone with a nicer body for him to use as a model, and that he's probably done this with so many other people and you're just another one of his conquests. 

"W-who else have you done this with?" You stammer as his eyes travel over every inch of your body, studying every detail. 

His eyes hold yours and stay there for a couple of moments, luminous in the dim glow of his fairylights. "Many others." He replies clinically, and you feel a little used and pathetic for believing you were the only one. 

"I guess this isn't special, then." You force your voice under control, even though your heart rate is through the roof.

"This is different." His voice remains cold and clinical as he continues to draw, not looking you in the eyes. 

"How so?" You rub your wrist behind your head, just for something to do with yourself. 

"The model is usually the vulnerable one." He mutters, voice still distant. You aren't sure what that statement means, but you're pretty sure you're still the vulnerable one here. "Uncross your ankles and bend your left knee a little."

You swallow slowly, reluctant to follow his request because that would make you completely visible. 

"The model is usually the vulnerable one." He repeats, noticing your hesitation. He sets his sketchpad down again, moving your legs himself. He watches his own hand trace up your thigh towards your hipbone, thumb tracing across it slowly. 

Your breathing hitches as he leans down, touching his lips to it lightly. "You're- you're afraid to put too much of yourself into your art, aren't you? _An artist should create beautiful things, but should put nothing of his own life into them. We live in an age when men treat art as if it were meant to be a form of autobiography._ "

His fingers are light and investigative where they touch you. " _We have lost the abstract sense 'a beauty._ " He finishes quietly, dusting his fingers across your scarred chest.

"You're scared too, aren't you?" You whisper hoarsely as he touches you, fingers working easily. 

"Tellin' you that would make me vulnerable, wouldn't it?" He murmurs, unzipping his trousers. He rifles through his drawers, taking a few things out and setting them down on the bed next to you. You don't dare to look at what they are. 

"Isn't that just- just the same as being afraid?" You gulp as he ties you by your wrists to the bedpost with a thin piece of silk and trails kisses down your chest. 

He kisses you slowly, voice a soft murmur against your lips. "It's the same as bein' terrified." He moves between your legs, touching you as if you're going to break. "You're so clean, Sol. You're untainted porcelain and I'm terrified to touch you because I'm poisonous and you shouldn't be here with me 'cause all I'll ever do is hurt you and you know that."

_"Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out."_

"Io sono dedito da te. It would hurt me if you didn't touch me." You mumble softly as his fingers graze over your lips. 

"Don't say things like that. Not about me." He murmurs, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on your chest. 

_"Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sollux: Actually go to work.**

Dave rests his hip against the table and sighs. "This job has slain me." You hold your spoon out and he gives it a quick lick. "Tastes good, though." 

He sticks his finger in the batter and you slap his hand away, narrowing your eyes at him. "Stop. I do have to bake for the whole cafe, y'know. And you're contaminating it with your spit." 

He rolls his eyes, licking his finger. "You're lucky. You don't have to talk to douchey people." 

"I have to talk to you." You give yourself a mental high five for that one and set about pouring the muffins into their cases. Man, your job is the best. 

Dave still retaliates by slapping you round the back of the head and stomping on your foot. "Shut your glorious mouth." He gives you a flirty wink, but then his expression moves to something more complex. "Hey, uh, where'd you disappear off to at the concert?"

"That was over a month ago." You reply tightly and your muffin making grinds to a halt. "I got a new job in that time. Why're you asking about it now?" 

Out of the corner your eye, you see him curling a piece of his own hair around his finger. "No reason, really, it's just that you've not been to visit Eridan since then and I was just wondering if some shit went down between you two that you might want to talk about." He leans into your line of vision, raising his pale eyebrows. 

You'd thought on talking to Dave about it, but you'd left around that point. Deciding already where you'd wanted to be, you'd ended up driving again. 

You now walk into Eridan's room and all that's there is his cat. You call out his name, swiftly setting down your peanut butter cups and stripping off your jacket.

"I'm in here." His reply comes from the closed door to the bathroom. As you near it, you notice that his breathing is ragged and rasping and you really aren't sure whether you should come in or not. 

"You look like you could use some help." The right side of your mouth tilts up in a smirk. He's drooling, fingers working at his own hard, red dick; he nods, practically begging you to touch him. "What'll it be, Danny boy? Fingers or tongue? Or maybe something else?"

He gulps as you unbutton your own pants, leaning forward and checking his pulse against his neck. "Fast." You grin when this gets a moan out of him. You stroke a thumb lightly up the hard shaft of it. "Oh dear, how _did_ you end up in this state?" 

"Made- made the mistake 'a- thinkin' 'bout- 'bout you." He pants, painfully hard against your thumb. "Fuck, you get me- get me so hot and you know that, d-don't you? You know you're in control and you f-fuckin' love it. Would you p-please just hurry up and touch me already?" 

He's right. You love this - dominating him. You love hearing his desperate moans and quiet begging. You love the way he looks when he's on the edge of an orgasm. He's vulnerable and beautiful and you finally understand what he'd said that night when you'd been the model. His vulnerability is his beauty. 

"I thought I was in control?" You shed your shirt and use it to bind his wrists together behind him; you kick him into a kneeling position and tangle your fingers into his hair, guiding his lips towards your hardening dick. "Use your tongue properly. I want you to make me fully hard." 

He starts off well, using short flicks of his tongue along your shaft, but as soon as your dick starts to harden, he pulls away, chest heaving. "I need- I need to use my hands- there's too- too much." 

You shake your head, reprimanding him with a quick nip of his ear. "Can't you take a little more than that?" You smirk and this time he nods, eagerly taking you in his mouth, saliva spilling at the corner of his perfect lips. 

When you can barely conceal your ragged breathing and you're nearly ready, he surprises you by sliding his tongue back and upwards; you bite your lip to hide a small moan as his tongue moves inside your tightening hole, working until you can't hide your moans anymore. 

You shove him away and pull him into a standing position, one arm barring his chest. "You're so desperate for me to be inside you. You were just _waiting_ for me, weren't you? You were just _waiting_ for me to fuck you 'til you couldn't walk, weren't you? You _want_ me to do this to you - to play with you and mess you around. You don't want me pining after you - you like me when I don't care at all; when you know I could leave at any moment and you'd never see me again." You lean in closer, voice a quiet hiss in his ear, fingers tugging at his hair. "Besides, who would ever be able to love something so broken?" 

And then you start to rub against his tight hole. You slide one finger up experimentally, sending him into a set of barely stifled screams of ecstasy; you use his own shirt to gag him and slide a second finger up, causing him to moan again. You push a third finger in and all you can hear are begging whimpers, pleas for you to continue. 

But instead you pull your fingers out, licking them and your thumb, which you rub around the edge of his tight, wet hole. "Your whole body's just waiting for me to fuck you." You chuckle, pushing his back down and spreading his legs a little more, fingers touching his hole fleetingly and sending him back to moaning. "You're so tight and hard for me. I wish you could see just how desperate you look. It's pathetic, really." 

You grind against him, about to push the head of your dick in, before you realise he's trying to say something; you pull his gag away slightly, allowing him to speak. "I can't- can't do it- fuck- fuck it's too-" His words are cut off by more moans as your fingers start to work and you hook one finger in the edge of his mouth and pull. 

"Don't give me that bullshit." You growl and his drool spills down your hand. "You've done it before and you'll do it now." His dick starts to dribble with precum and you lick your fingers again, gagging him as soon as he starts to moan again. 

You grind and thrust, pushing the head of your dick into his painfully tight hole; you stroke one hand down his thigh, squeezing and moving your thumb up and down right where his leg joins to his hip. He whimpers as you push further in and move your hand to his dick, wiping the precum off with one finger and licking it up. You love the taste of him, as feral and savage as that is. 

You grind in a little further and he comes across your fingers, panting and moaning. You lick it off your fingers too, hot and sticky, and pull the gag off, but you continue to thrust further, because you're not done. You know he can go again if you make him, and it isn't over yet. 

"I can't- can't go again." He whispers. "Please." He pants, resting his cheek against the bathroom sink. "Just give me fifteen minutes and you can do anything you want to me. I'll be all yours." 

"Just- just wait a few more seconds." Your voice is much softer; much gentler this time as you grind just a little further and come into him. You kneel behind him and he must be too tired to ask what you're doing, because he allows you to lick your come away from his hole with small flicks of your tongue. 

You slump back onto the floor when you're done and he curls himself around you, body moving to fit yours; he ends up falling into a somewhat peaceful sleep, so you roll over and trace the contours of his face again and again. 

You kiss each feature of his face lightly and touch a few more down his neck. You sometimes forget how beautiful he is, because you never allow yourself to look anymore. 

In reality, he had not been the sun - he was Betelgeuse. If he considered you the sun, he would still shine one million times brighter. He was Betelgeuse in supernova, light stretching across the sky as he destroyed himself and created something so tragically beautiful in the process. 

He is a stellar nebula. 

You touch his lips lightly and hesitate before going back to tracing. 

Of course he wakes up while you're in the middle of tracing his nose for at least the fifth time. He adjusts his arms around your waist and frowns slightly. "What- what're you doin' there?"

You finish tracing his nose and your hands move down to the buttons of his shirt. "Do you ever wonder why it's slightly crooked?" 

"Was that an insult or some weird-ass compliment?" He laughs nervously, fingers carding through your hair at the back. 

"It wasn't an anything. It was a neutral statement." You shrug, unbuttoning a little further. 

He rests his forehead lightly against yours. "I remembered that one a while ago. I got beaten up for bein' a fag once. I was just a scrawny little kid and he was this terrifyin' beast who'd managed to corner me." 

"I'm not going to disappear, y'know." You lie into his lips as you kiss him, soft and sweet. 

"Who knows?" He murmurs, drifting away again. "You just might."

**Karkat: Deal with shit.**

Somehow, you've ended up taking Sollux's old job at the pizza place. 

You rest your chin on your hands an stare wistfully out of the window. Oh, to be outside. Outside this place, you mean. You don't tend to go outside-outside if you can avoid it. 

What you wouldn't give to be with your guitar right now. Or John. 

_John._ Cue wistful music to match wistful staring. You're like a smitten white girl teenager in one of those high school movies, except you're a part-Argentinian gay boy in college, so this is a totally different thing. 

You actually start twirling your hair and are in the process of adding sighing to the list of wistful things, when the bell above the door rings, signalling you to wake the fuck up because you have a customer. You sigh again, but this time for different reasons. "Welcome to Cheesy Pete's. Cheese all the way, cheese all day. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a doucheburger with a side of I want my fucking best friend to be normal again." Dave slumps across the counter and presses his face into his hands. 

"I apologise. We do not serve either of those at this franchise. Maybe you would enjoy a double cheese cholesterol-filled monstrosity instead?" You reply in a clipped, robotic voice. When he doesn't laugh or shoot you a seething glare, you lean slightly closer and poke the back of his head. "But really, what's wrong with him this time?" 

Dave lifts his head slightly and sighs. "Dunno. He keeps disappearing for non-Danny related reasons and I know he's not telling me something." He starts to frown slightly. "And the last part's a little weird, I guess. He's got this really bad cough, and I assumed it was just smoker's cough, but he freaks out if you mention it or ask if he needs water - he even made me leave the room one time when it was really bad." 

You try not to freeze up at that while you figure out just how much to tell him. "How d'you know he's not been visiting Danny?" 

"'Cause I finally grew the fuck up and visited Danny myself." He snaps his fingers tiredly at you, signalling for coffee. "Said he hadn't seen Captor in forever, and Danny seemed really weird when I asked him anything - awkward, really."

You hit a button on the machine and gulp quietly. "Maybe it's just because you haven't seen him since he...woke up." 

"No - it wasn't that. He was fine when we talked about other things - different, but still Eridan - but when I mentioned Captor he went quiet and said he hadn't seen him in nearly a month." He nods his thanks when you hand him his black coffee and cradles it between his hands. 

"I'll talk to him." You promise. "Now, is there anything else, you may as well tell me whatever it is while you're here." 

"There was one other thing." He frowns slightly and takes a sip. "Did you ever find anything more out about Aranea Serket?" 

You tense up, pausing. You'd stopped in your search once you'd hit a dead end and John had told you there was no point trying anymore, because even if you did build a case, Eridan himself wouldn't be able to testify anyway. Any court would rule him not in a correct state of mind. 

"No." You purse your lips, looking away. "I dropped it some time ago. Why?" 

He leans in closer and drops his voice slightly. "Well, there was a case a while back. Rape. Multiple times, actually. Cronus got it taken to court, but it fell through when Eridan wouldn't testify. Claudius Ampora made sure the press never found out and that was when Eridan tried to commit the first time, before disappearing for five months." 

You frown down at your hands, which are gripping the countertop now. "So? There's no point bringing that back up. No one'll testify - Eridan can't remember, Claudius'll pretend it never happened and Cronus never even knew, or he would've told me earlier." You sigh. "And we have no proof anyway, so we have no case." 

"No, but we've got proof of something else." Dave looks slightly discomforted, like he's just noticed a bug in his drink. "Back at the hospital - what she did to Captor. I realised when I was visiting Danny. There's security cameras in the rooms at the psych ward, so why not at an ordinary hospital?" 

"We don't have a search warrant." You remove your hands from the countertop. "We've not got any rights to go searching." 

"Then we'd best get one, right?" Dave smirks. 

You just frown. 

"Thanks. For agreeing to talk to him, I mean." He smiles, picking his coffee up and heading to the door. "Means a lot to me, y'know? I feel bad, 'cause I'm supposed to be able to talk to him, but I guess there's nothing I can do if he doesn't want to tell me anything." 

He looks so sad; so dejected, and you really want to tell him, but you know it's not your secret to tell. So you just wave goodbye and watch him leave, shoulders down, coffee clutched tightly between his palms. 

"Hey, Megido." You call, already stripping your apron off. "Could you cover for me? I've got something I need to take care of." 

"Let me guess," She strolls out of the back office and wipes her palms on her jeans. "You're going to talk to Sollux. Go ahead, but from what Dave said and what I know about him, I doubt he's going to tell you much. Be careful with that guy - he's messed up." 

"I know he's messed up." You snap defensively. "He's one of my best friends."

His door is locked when you reach his room, but you'd snagged a spare key a while back. You unlock the door, but he isn't there inside. 

The river. Of course he'd be by the river. 

You find him by the bank, feet in the stream, smoking a cigarette. "Stop following me around, Karkat. I don't need constant attention." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" You growl, not even trying to sit down next to him. 

"Right now?" He takes another drag. 

"Right now- with your friends- Eridan; fuck. What the fuck are you doing? It's almost like you're _trying_ to-" You break off, laughing bitterly and tangling your fingers in your hair. "You're trying to isolate yourself." 

"I'm making sure they don't miss me." He blows smoke into the air in front of him. 

You shake your head, balling your hands into fists. "Stop- stop saying things like that - like you're going to- to-" 

He pats the space next to him and slings his arm over your shoulders when you sit down. He rubs your shoulder with his stupid huge hand and sighs deeply; you can feel his chest rattling against your ear and you close your eyes, curling your legs up to your chest. 

"Don't cry," He wipes your eyes with his fucking massive thumbs and stares at you earnestly. "Craft." 

"God, I fucking hate you." You smack him in the chest and he rolls onto his side, laughing hysterically. 

It takes you a couple of seconds to notice, but his laughter is quickly replaced by thick coughing. He hunches away from you, but you can see blood dripping from his mouth to the grass; you want to help him, but you know he'll just shove you away like he always does. So you just watch in silence until he wipes his mouth with a shaking hand and rinses it in the river. 

"Have you been referred to the hospital yet?" You ask after a while. His hand is still in the river and there's a smudge of blood at the edge of his mouth. 

He just nods. 

"How long did they say you've got?" 

"One year," He takes his hand out of the river and wipes it against his jeans. "Long enough to say goodbye."

"One year's a long time. You don't have to start now." You give him a sidelong glance. 

"Karkat, I've got one year _with_ treatment. And," He pulls his shirt up at the side and you can't stop yourself gasping at how much his ribs stick out now. He's always been thin, but now he looks sick; almost malnourished. "It's not just my lungs." He smiles sadly, letting the fabric go. "Adrenal cancer. Spreading from my lungs." 

There's a long silence and you weigh your words carefully before you say them. "You should at least tell Danny - he's got a right to know." You know he's told Mituna, because you'd made sure you were in the room when the call happened. 

"What d'you mean he has a right to know? He's not the one fucking _dying_ , is he?" He scoffs, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

"He has a right to know because he's in love with you." You snap. "You can't just mess him around while you sit around waiting to die. How's that going, by the way? 'Cause I'm pretty sure smoking isn't a form of lung cancer treatment." 

"I'm not waiting to die." He growls and puffs more smoke out. "I just don't want to live like that - treatment to treatment, waiting for them to experiment with some new drug that doesn't work. I don't want to live out my last days like that." 

"Then please, oh please, enlighten me on how you're going to live your last days." You stand up, ready to leave. "Because to me it just seems like you're going to spend them pushing anyone away who cares the slightest bit just so they don't find out." 

He tries to stand up too, but something stops him and he doubles over, holding his head. Drunk again. "I'm trying...trying to protect them - how would you feel if- if you knew someone close to you was about to die? What would that _do_ to you? I can't put them through that. When the time gets...gets closer I'll figure out a way- a way to tell them. But now, they don't deserve to be stuck with the burden of knowing." 

"They don't 'deserve to be stuck with the burden of knowing'?!" You can't help yourself - you start laughing, loud and crazy. "What about me, Captor? How long have I been stuck with the burden of fucking _knowing_? And having to keep it a secret, too. And y'know what? Stop acting like you're doing Danny some massive favour by being an asshole - you're just being selfish and taking what you want and leaving him to rot. Someone close to me is about to die, and I'll be happy when he's gone. At least then be might get sober." You shove past him and he stumbles, but you don't care enough to look back. 

You only realise just what you've said once you get back to your room and you break down crying. No one is there to console you, and you lean into it, because no one is the only person who can know. 

**Sollux: Stumble your way through everything.**

You stand in the doorway, head spinning. You can barely see him now, because you forgot to take your pill and the world is out of focus. "Will you lie down with me? Please don't ask why, because I don't think I'd be able to answer if you did. Just- just hold me." 

He nods and you kiss him, falling fast into his arms. He holds you close and you press your face into his neck, holding onto that smell of vanilla. You wrap your legs around his waist and he hums, carding his fingers through your hair, cheek against your neck. The memory of the tune he's humming resurfaces somewhere at the back of your mind and you start to sing along, voice soft and breaking. 

_"I once met a boy with tired eyes sunken in_

_But they still shone against the night_

_He said he'd once worn his heart on his sleeve_

_But his clothes were now ragged and torn."_

He strokes your hair at the back and kisses your neck. "You're beautiful, y'know? And I know I'm just goin' to scare you away, but, God, I...I" 

_"I told him_

_'Pick yourself up off the ground,_

_Paint your heart back in place_

_I'll help you mend your shattered pieces_

_If you'll help me mend mine.'"_

He leans back slightly, lifting your chin so he can look you in the eyes. "Look, Sol, I-" 

"You what? You're going to tell me you're in love with me, aren't you? And you're going to expect me to say it back and for everything to work out, right?" You pause, stomach turning over. "Well, I never asked you to fall in love with me, so don't expect anything more from me." 

You stand up and run your fingers through your hair, Karkat's earlier words filtering back into your mind. Why are you treating him like this? How will causing both of you pain help him at all? 

Hurt him now - he'll be better without you. 

The back of his hand brushes yours and you curl your fingertips away from his, waiting for him to give up on you. But he stands up and takes both of your hands, rubbing circles into the backs of them. "I just wanted you to know." 

You don't respond, instead you lie down on his bed, facing away from him; you feel his weight settle behind you and you close your eyes as his arms wind across your body, pulling your back against his chest. 

"Will you touch me, please?" You whisper quietly after a while, eyes still closed. 

His reply comes in one hand moving lower until it is between your legs, moving up and down again in gentle, rhythmic motions. 

But nothing happens. 

The doctor had said this might happen, and that you shouldn't be too embarrassed if it did, it's common amongst adrenal cancer patients and nothing to be ashamed of. It's just the same as being too tired, rapid weight loss and dizziness - just another side effect of the cancer. Just another side effect of your body shutting down. 

"Can I touch you instead?" You murmur when you know it isn't getting any better. They'd said touching someone else might help, and you suppose you won't lose anything either way. 

He nods and you roll him over so he's lying on his back. You grind against him a little, and almost immediately you can feel him getting hard. 

Still, nothing for you. 

You grind against him a little harder and he moans quietly, so you move your hand down there too, exciting another moan. 

Nothing. 

You kiss his lips experimentally, hand still exploring lower down. He bites his lip, but his moan still escapes. You softly pry his lip out from under his teeth with soft pulls from your own teeth. 

Nope. 

Another moan. "Can you at least- least unzip my pants? Fuck, Sol-" 

Shit, in the midst of all this, you hadn't actually thought about what you were doing to him. You unzip his pants and he lets out a short-lived sigh of relief, because you're already reaching out to touch him again and-

Wunderbar. 

You roll off him onto your back and sigh happily, tugging your own pants down and shamelessly touching yourself, letting out a couple of slutty moans. 

"Fuck, it's probably pretty damn messed up 'a me to find that hot." Eridan mutters next to you, watching avidly. "Why'd you stop?" 

You rest your chin on his shoulder, a small smile on your lips. "Wanna go on top?" 

"We don't- don't have any lube." He gulps nervously, trying to angle himself so you aren't looking at his dick. 

Of course you're looking at his dick - you kind of want it inside you right now. "About that...I sort of bought you some a while back - left it in one of the drawers on your bedside table. Y'know, in case you needed it." You wink and he gulps again, Adam's apple bobbing adorably. 

He rolls onto his side and spends a while rummaging, but it's there all right. He shows you the tube, as if he's waiting for approval or something. You just roll your eyes, pouring some out onto your palm and using it to lube him up. 

You pull his pants down further so that they're somewhere around his mid-thighs, and pull yours completely off. "Hurry up, then." 

He sits between your legs, dick hard and nearly throbbing, frowning. "Isn't there somethin' else I'm supposed to do?" 

You lean forward, one hand cupped round the back of his neck, and whisper in his ear. "Finger me. Don't tell me you're scared, Danny boy." You add the last part in a sing-song voice, flopping back down onto the bed. 

He lubes up two fingers and touches the edge of your hole with one, as if he's never done this before. You move your own hand over his as encouragement and he pushes his index finger up, successfully reducing you to moans in seconds. Your moans aren't even words when he slides his second finger up, using it as if he never stopped. 

"Come on- I can- I can take more than- than that." You're drooling as he moves a third finger up, but this time it's dry and you nearly let out a scream of pure ecstasy, but Eridan stops you just in time, slapping a hand over your mouth. 

He lets you go, putting one finger to his smirking lips and nodding to your dick, the tip of which is covered in drizzly, wet precum. He licks it off, sucking slightly. You bite the back of your hand to keep from moaning again. 

He pulls his fingers out of your hole and uses them to pull on your lower jaw from the inside. "Clean up." He mutters, pushing them in and back, testing your gag reflex, which appears to be nonexistent. You suck on his fingers and lick between, right down to where they join the palm. 

He pours more lube onto his fingers ad you're about to ask why he even bothered making you clean them, but his fingers are working again, palpating your hole and you're moaning, close, climaxing- 

And he stops touching you altogether. He pulls his jeans off - because those are just too inconvenient, aren't they? - and lubes his fingers up again, rubbing underneath his own dick and moving lower, lower until he's sliding his fingers up his own hole, moaning like a whore who's rent's due. 

And fuck if you're not going to join in. "Y'know, you could've just asked me to do that." You smirk, taking his dick in your hand and rubbing the shaft with your thumb. 

But he shoves you away, back into a lying down position. "Quit misbehavin'." 

"Or what?" You challenge. 

"Or maybe we're goin' to have to try out somethin' along the lines 'a punishment." He grins, flashing white teeth. 

You raise your eyebrows, smirking. "I'm kind 'a interested. Bring it on." You lube your fingers up and slide one into his hole, right where his own fingers were before. 

He moans your name, back arching slightly, but it's over soon and he's pushing you back down, pinning your wrists behind your head. He rifles through his drawers and pulls out a thin piece of silk. A tie. You're regretting that shopping trip you went for on his behalf now. He binds your wrists to the bedpost and pushes you into a crouch, facing away from him. He pulls your hair at the back and laughs softly in your ear. "You're going to regret that." 

Another piece of silk, this time across your eyes. You try to blink it off, but he's tied it just tight enough that it won't move with your eyes. 

A third one. Across your mouth. He pulls your hair again, voice a soft murmur in your ear. "That one's your choice. Take it off if you want. I kind 'a want to hear your moans." 

He starts by pinching your ass lightly, then biting one cheek. He spreads your legs further apart and slowly moves his tongue in between, further and further down to your hole, which is excruciatingly tight. He sucks on it lightly and you can feel your dick throbbing and fuck, you're on the edge fuck fuck fuck- 

"Not yet." He purrs. "I want you to wait until I say you can let go." 

You recognise your old words and moan in agony, hands tugging desperately against the bedpost. "Fuck, okay, okay I've learnt my- my lesson- please just- please just let me go." 

"If you obey I'll let you go sooner." You nod eagerly at that, saliva spilling from the edge of your mouth. He kisses the pressure point at the top of your jaw and round the back of your ear. He stops for a couple of seconds, but you soon find out why. 

He starts to finger you again, but this time with more confidence. You can't control your moans and soon he's got three fingers in and you're stifling screams again. 

"Touch yourself for me." He removes the gag, but he doesn't untie your hands. 

"I need my hands." You whisper desperately. 

"Use your tongue, you dirty little whore. Don't you want to let go?" He growls, tugging on your hair. 

You nod eagerly, even though you've never done this before, your lips find your dick without looking and you're licking the precum off, taking more in your mouth, tasting yourself. More precum dribbles into your mouth and you swallow, panting and moaning under your breath. 

"That's enough." He hisses, but you aren't done. "I said _that's enough._ " He tangles his fingers in your hair and pulling you away just as you reach tipping point. You moan and tears escape your eyes under pressure, spilling into your mouth and mixing with drool. 

"Please." You moan. "Please just let me...let me..." 

He grinds and thrusts, pushing the head of his dick into your hole. You whimper and he groans, hand moving to massage the base of your dick. He thrusts further, pouring a small amount of lube on right where the edge of your hole meets his dick. 

He unties your wrists and guides your hands towards your dick, but he pushes your cheek down against the pillow. He groans and thrusts rhythmically, pushing himself fully inside you. "Touch yourself." He purrs. "Jack yourself off. I want to watch you do it." 

Tremors go through your body as you do it, pushing yourself up and over the edge. One more thrust from him does it and you're gone, coming across his clean white sheets. 

He thrusts again and you swear you can't take any more, but he's still pushing and you're still whimpering. He finally comes into you and you both collapse onto the bed. 

You curl inwards, uncovering your eyes and moving around him. You're the big spoon, so you decide it's necessary that you rub your junk against his ass. You stroke a hand down his back, stopping to follow the tattoo with your finger. "Ever wonder why you got it?" 

"Ouroboros. The eternal return. I still believe in that now, if you're wondering." He whispers, audibly dropping off to sleep. 

You continue to wind your finger around the snake. "So you believe in reincarnation?" 

"Something like that, yeah." He mumbles, but he's asleep before you can ask him what that means. 

You move his hair back from his face and kiss his cheek lightly. "Goodnight, Danny boy." You sigh, falling asleep in the same bed as him for the first time in too long. 


End file.
